Making A Clean Break
by SingleDarkShade
Summary: When Amy and Rory divorce, he leaves to get a fresh start. A fresh start that somehow leads him to SHIELD.


Author's Note: So this is the first time I have ever written the Marvel Universe characters, so I apologise now as they are probably completely out of character.

I hope you enjoy anyway.

* * *

Ice filled Rory as he watched her sign the papers with complete indifference, dissolving their marriage with a stroke of her pen. Dissolving everything they'd been through, making those two thousand years he'd waited nothing.

Snatching the papers off the table Rory marched out the room, he heard Amy call his name but ignored her. She wanted this, he hadn't, but he wasn't rolling over.

Not this time.

Rory Williams walked out the building, got a taxi to his Dad's, sent the divorce papers to his lawyer before picking up the bag he'd packed the night before and left everything behind.

Without looking back, Rory headed to the airport to get as far away from Amy Pond as he could.

x

Rory kept his head down so that no one noticed him, so he didn't get to know anyone too much. He'd chosen Chicago because a friend from his first placement lived here, and had assured he'd be able to get a job at the hospital she worked in. Which he had.

In what he would admit was a childish act of defiance, Rory grew a beard because Amy always said she didn't like kissing him when he hadn't shaved for a few days. She wasn't kissing him anymore, so she got no say. For a few months Rory's life was peaceful with no mad men in blue boxes, no running for his life and no aliens trying to kill him.

It was completely typical of his bad luck that it didn't remain quiet.

Walking home from the hospital Rory stopped off at the nearest convenience store to pick up some groceries and walked into…

Honestly, he wasn't quite sure what was going on, there was a swirling mass of energy with a rasping coming from it and people standing around. Some with guns, the others looking terrified. He knew it was not a good situation and wished he had just gone home.

"You might want to get ready to duck," the tall black man with a bald head, eye-patch and long black coat at Rory's side said.

Rory sighed, "Been ready since the moment this started."

The man looked at him thoughtfully but didn't get a chance to say anything else as gunshots sounded.

Rory dived down beside the man and sighed again.

Bloody typical.

"Damn it," the man snapped suddenly, at Rory's look he added, "I can't hit both the things coming out of that and the switch to deactivate it at the same time."

Rory sighed once more, "Give me a gun. I can hit the switch."

The man stared at him hard for a second, as if gauging Rory's abilities before he handed Rory a gun, pulling a third from his boot. On the count of three, Rory jumped up and fired.

x

"Thank you for your help…"

"Rory Williams," he introduced himself before waiting expectantly.

"Nick Fury," the other man offered his hand which Rory shook, "What do you do, Mr Williams?"

"I'm a nurse," Rory replied.

Fury frowned slightly in disbelief, "And what else?"

"I'm a nurse," Rory repeated stubbornly.

"Well, I could use some nurses like you working for me," Fury noted, "Thank you for your help, Mr Williams."

Rory gave him a quick nod before slipping away and returning to his small apartment hoping that was the end of it, but he knew better.

x

Two nights later he was proven right when a knock came on his door just as he was sitting down to have something to eat. Opening it Rory frowned at the blonde woman standing there.

"Hello, Mr Williams," she said, her English accent surprising him, "I'm Kate Stewart, I work for UNIT. I believe we have an acquaintance in common."

"You know the Doctor," Rory noted coldly.

She nodded, "Can I come in?"

"No," he stated, "I want nothing more to do with him."

"This isn't about the Doctor," Kate assured him, "You have however caught the attention of another agency which flagged up with us when they were checking into your background. They asked for my input and I thought it would be best to speak to you in person."

With a grimace he stepped back and allowed her inside, taking a seat he picked up his tea and waited for her to talk.

"Have you heard of SHIELD?" Kate asked, taking a seat across from him.

Rory shrugged, "I've heard a few rumours."

He had heard them when he was made of plastic so wasn't sure if it was a lie or not.

"Well," Kate continued, "You impressed the current Director, Nick Fury a few nights ago and he wants you to work for him."

"No."

"Mr Williams," Kate said, "You have a unique perspective and skill set that could help many people. This has nothing to do with the Doctor, SHIELD have never had any interaction with him that we know of. You can continue to hide."

"This isn't hiding," Rory told her annoyed, "It's a fresh start."

"And this is an excellent opportunity for you to use the skills you have to conceal in a normal hospital," Kate replied, "Director Fury has given me his card to give to you. Take some time and think it over. Then call him."

With a smile she left him staring at a blank white card with a phone number on it.

Three hours later, after a long debate with himself, Rory called.

* * *

"Thanks, Doc," Clint noted as he stood again, his arm patched up.

Rory rolled his eyes, "For the hundredth time, Clint. I'm a nurse not a doctor."

"Yeah, like any of us believe that," the redhead in the corner laughed softly.

Glancing over Rory started putting away his first aid supplies, "I am not responsible for your delusions, Agent Romanov."

Natasha chuckled.

Rory knew the two operatives were interested in his past, and why Fury had recruited him but anytime they tried to get information out of him, Rory changed the subject. He was good at avoidance these days.

"Agent Coulson wants to see you both, now Clint has stopped bleeding all over the floor," Rory told them before they could start on their usual round of questioning.

Clint chuckled clapping Rory on the shoulder before he and Natasha left to report to their boss.

"Rory," Dr Webber called from nearby, "Can you check on Agent Thomas?"

Nodding to the other man, Rory headed over to the only occupied bed in the infirmary. He had been working for SHEILD for two months and was finding a place for himself. Most agents didn't really see him which he was more than happy about, as being invisible was all he wanted, but Clint, Natasha and Coulson all seemed convinced there was more to Rory than being simply a nurse.

But there wasn't.

Not anymore.

x

Rory rubbed his eyes relieved to be home after a long day. The apartment building that he now lived in belonged to SHIELD, so everyone who used it was a part of the agency in some way. He hesitated when he reached the door to his apartment, finding it slightly ajar. Pulling out the taser Fury insisted he carry with him Rory slowly entered the room, frowning when he saw the woman sitting on the couch.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, closing the door behind him.

"Father, dear," River smiled at him as she stood, "I came to see you."

Not giving him time to reply River hugged him tightly.

Rory gave in returning her hug, "It is good to see you. How did you find me?"

She gave him a mysterious smile before taking a seat, "I see you've found a place for yourself here."

Frowning that she didn't answer his question Rory folded his arms across his chest, "I have, and I don't want it ruined."

"Rory…"

"So, I need you to promise me," he stopped her saying anything else, "That you will not tell Amy or the Doctor I'm here."

"Now…"

"Promise me, Melody," Rory cut her off again.

River caught his hand, "Amy misses you."

He let out a snort of derision, "She kicked me out and asked for the divorce. It was her choice, River not mine."

"You know what she's like," River said, "She regrets it but she's stubborn and no matter how much she wants you back, Amy needs you to..."

"To be the one who crawls back?" Rory demanded angrily, he stopped and took a deep breath, "You're my daughter, Melody and I'm happy for you to visit but I'm not going back."

"Rory," River whispered, "I know you still love her."

Letting out a sigh Rory nodded, "Of course I do but Amy…Amy wants what I can't give her. And I can't let anything else in my head. Two thousand years are enough. I'm happy with my quiet life."

"Working with SHIELD is a quiet life?" River asked amused.

Shrugging Rory gave a slight smile, "Compared to travelling with the Doctor? Completely."

x

"Coffee?"

Rory looked up surprised at the man standing in the doorway to his small office offering him a mug, "Why are you here?"

The Director of SHIELD gave an amused smile as he placed the mug on the desk before taking the spare seat, "I heard you had a visitor last night."

Frowning at his friend, Rory took a drink of his coffee, "Have I ever mentioned how annoying it is that you do that?"

"You realise who I am?" Fury chuckled before continuing, "So, your visitor was?"

Rory stared at him, wondering how he had become friends with the spy master who ran the organisation he worked for. And they were friends, to the degree either could let their guard down, which bemused everyone. Especially Rory.

"You realise I have the right to a private life?" Rory noted.

Fury shrugged, "I thought the point of friends was we talk, tell each other things."

"According to your therapist?"

Taking a long drink of coffee, the older man leaned back in his chair and stared at Rory, the kind of stare that usually made people confess their sins within seconds.

"You do realise that doesn't actually work with me," Rory said amused.

Fury shook his head, "My own fault for being nice to you."

Rory laughed before sighing softly, "This is going to sound insane but I'm not lying."

"Okay."

"Her name is Melody," Rory smiled before adding with a shrug, "Well one of her names and she's my daughter." The other man stared at him, Rory could see the questions coming to mind and smiled, "It gets weirder."

Before Rory could continue, Hill's voice came over the comms for Fury to head to the command centre.

"I will get the rest of that story later," Fury said, "Because I expect it explains a lot about you."

"Then you can give me the real story of how you lost your eye," Rory threw back at him.

* * *

The attack came quickly, taking them unaware.

It appeared that there had been an accident and Rory had been sent in with the medical team to assist the wounded. The wounded, after there were enough SHIELD personnel in the building, jumped to their feet and took them all hostage.

"If you move, I will slice you in two," the man in charge snarled as he held a sword at Rory's throat.

Holding himself still Rory replied softly, "None of us will move."

"Good," the man stated.

"But we're all just medical personnel," Rory continued, "We have no value to you."

The man laughed, "You work for SHIELD, that's all the value I need."

Rory grimaced, "What do you want?"

"We want what SHIELD owes us," the leader snarled, "And, since you seem to be in charge, you'll speak for us."

Rory grimaced, wondering when he'd learn to keep his mouth shut.

x

Natasha moved slowly through the ventilation shafts of the building. She was not happy their people were in danger, they were medical personnel, not agents. Easing herself into a comfortable position she caught sight of Rory Williams being threatened by the leader and anger filled her. She truly liked the Englishman, mostly because of the way he treated people. There were some agents who thought they were higher up the food chain and deserved special treatment, but Rory treated everyone the same. He was kind and caring with a fantastically sharp sarcastic side. But there was something odd about him, something Clint also saw though neither of them could work out what it was.

Rory was standing stock still, there was no sign of nerves at the sword pressed to his throat. Why did these lunatics always bring a sword?

Natasha was drawn to his eyes and frowned. His eyes were cold and hard with none of the fear she expected to see. It was like she was looking at someone completely different. Someone who had seen the things she had.

"Report," Coulson's voice came over the radio.

"Ten men," she said softly, "All armed but they don't look as though they will give our guys any problem. Only issue is that the leader has a sword pressed against Williams' throat."

Natasha could hear murmurs of annoyance at that announcement, everyone liked Rory.

"Has Rory done anything?" Fury asked.

"No," she replied a little confused by the question, "Just standing there."

"Other than that, are the other hostages in danger?"

Confused Natasha told him, "No. I can protect them once we breach but Rory…"

"Can handle himself," Fury replied.

Even more bemused she noted, "Then I'm ready for your orders."

x

Rory was standing side on to the hostages on the other side of the room, very aware of the cold steel touching his skin. The knowledge, skills and instincts he had from the Centurion had moved to the forefront of his brain, taking control as he waited for his people to make their move.

He'd seen a flash of dark red hair, letting him know Natasha was in the building, meaning the others weren't far behind. He just needed the leader's focus to remain on him.

"So," he spoke finally, "I've to be your spokesman. What do you want me to say?"

The leader looked at him a little bemused, obviously not expecting Rory to agree to do what he wanted so easily.

"I mean, you have to have something prepared," Rory noted, swaying gently and moving them so that the other man didn't have a view of the hostages. "Or are you expecting me to just wing it?"

The man frowned, the sword eased back from Rory's neck in his confusion, giving Rory the opening that he needed just as SHIELD breached the building. Grabbing the other man's wrist, Rory twisted taking the sword from him.

"You really should know how to use this thing properly," Rory stated coldly before punching the man knocking him out.

Feeling a presence at his side, Rory turned and found Natasha standing there looking at him with undisguised amazement.

"Does that come under your special skills?" she asked.

"Are there any injuries?" Rory ignored the question handing her the sword, before walking away to check on the rest of the hostages.

x

Rory finished his report looking forward to getting back to his apartment and sleep after the day. He also needed a little time alone to ensure the Centurion was fully back in his box.

Before he could leave the building, Rory found Natasha on one side with Clint on the other.

"We're heading to the bar," Clint said, resting his hand on Rory's shoulder to guide him out, "And after today, you're coming."

Rory shook his head, "I can't…"

"Yes, you can," Natasha cut him off, "It's tradition when we get out of a jam, we have a drink together."

"Just come," Coulson said appearing from the office nearby, "They'll annoy you until you do. And I don't want to listen to them."

Rory sighed and gave in, "Fine. One drink."

"Excellent, Doc," Clint threw his arm around Rory's shoulders.

"I'm a nurse."

* * *

Rory laughed as he finished his beer while listening to Clint's story, sure at least half of it was completely fictional. Glancing at Coulson and Nat, the smirks on their face confirmed it. He wasn't quite sure how he'd become part of the 'Friday Night Drinks' group, even if it was Wednesday, but after the hostage situation he'd been dragged along to the bar and since then Rory was invited every time.

"I'll get the next round," Rory said, "Because I can't take any more of Clint's tall tales."

Coulson and Nat both laughed as Clint looked hurt before shrugging in agreement.

Heading to the bar Rory smiled to himself realising he had made friends, that the new life he had been looking for was here and he was happy. He did miss Amy at times, but that chapter of his life was over, and he had moved on.

More or less.

Returning to the table with four beers Rory frowned seeing Coulson on the phone.

"I'm guessing these aren't getting drunk?"

"Ours aren't," Coulson said, "Director Fury requests your presence, Rory."

"Me?" he asked, "Why?"

Coulson shrugged, "Not sure. But we should go, you know he doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Handing Nat two bottles and Clint the others, Rory grabbed his jacket then followed Coulson out to the car that was waiting for them.

x

"Oh my God," Rory stared at the man unconscious on the bed in the hospital room they had been led to, "He was encased in ice for so many years and he's still alive?"

"Incredible," Coulson smiled, "Isn't it?"

Rory nodded before murmuring, "It's good to see him again."

"What?"

Wincing at his slip, Rory shook his head, "Nothing."

Moving to grab the clipboard, Rory checked his patient's vitals. Coulson waited for a moment before leaving Rory to work.

"We're going to move him into a special room that recreates the time period he's from," Fury appeared about twenty minutes later, "Ease him into what's happened."

Rory turned, "That is a really stupid idea."

Fury stared at him, one that made a lot of agents slowly back away in terror, but Rory wasn't intimidated.

"I will be here," Rory stated before wincing slightly and admitting, "I've met him, so he knows me, and I can let him know what's happened without making him distrust us instantly or traumatise him."

"Are you confirming what I think?" Fury asked amused.

Rory shrugged innocently, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

The other man shook his head in annoyance.

"I'll stay here until he wakes up," Rory stated, "I'll let you know when that happens."

x

Music was the first thing he heard as the blackness receded and he swam towards consciousness. At least he thought it was music, it was like nothing he'd ever heard before.

"Captain Rogers," a voice came from nearby, a voice that sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it, "Steve, it's alright. You're safe."

Forcing his eyes open Steve stared at the man standing at his side, "Rory?"

"How do you feel?" the other man asked.

"Confused."

Rory chuckled, "Yeah, I can understand that. Firstly, you are healthy despite the crash but there are a few things I need to explain."

Steve slid to sit up, accepting the glass of water Rory handed to him trying to work out what was going on.

"Where is Am…"

"Not here," Rory cut him off sharply with a slight glance to the mirror behind him before softening his voice, "Okay, this might take a little time for you to accept but it's been a long time since you crashed your plane."

"How long?" Steve asked hesitantly.

Rory sighed, "About seventy years."

* * *

"Mr Stark, if you do not sit still and let me ensure you've not sustained any serious injuries. I will sedate you."

Tony looked round at Steve in confusion who was sitting watching amused, "Who is this guy?"

"Meet Rory Williams," Steve smiled before adding Rory's usual reply whenever asked the question, "He's a nurse."

Tony turned back to Rory, before looking over at Nat and Clint who nodded. Grimacing with bemusement he sat and allowed Rory to finish his checks.

"Thank you, Mr Stark," Rory said, motioning him to move, "Clint."

Sliding off the bed Tony moved to the man leaning against the wall, "Who is this guy really?"

"Rory is…" Steve hesitated before shrugging, "Very good at his job. Personally, I trust him more than anyone else when it comes to the team's health."

He nodded before moving to talk to Nat and Bruce leaving Tony standing. With narrowed eyes, Tony pulled out his phone and tapped a few instructions to JARVIS because he needed to know more.

Taking a seat Tony continued to watch the younger man as he checked each member of the Avengers for serious injuries. It made no sense that it wasn't a doctor doing this, but Steve, Nat and Clint all submitted to their health checks with no arguments as well as complete confidence in the man. The same man Tony had seen moving through the injured civilians during the attack and getting them to safety, while dispatching aliens that came near him with a sword. Tony would love to have known where he came across that in the chaos and how he knew how to use it.

"Sir," JARVIS voice came in his ear, "I have completed your search."

Tony glanced at the screen of his phone, frowning as he flicked through the information which gave no real information. Rory Arthur Williams, born in a village called Leadworth in England, a qualified nurse, divorced with one living family member – his father. The one thing that interested Tony was that Rory had a file in UNIT. Again though, this didn't give as much information as Tony hoped. All it said was 'Former companion' and 'Now works for SHIELD'.

"Okay," Rory's voice interrupted his musing, "You're all fine. Medically speaking anyway. Try and get some rest."

x

Rory sighed in relief when the Avengers finally left the infirmary, and he sent the report to Fury. It had been a hard day, Rory had to let the Centurion loose and he hadn't had a chance to process everything.

Especially the loss of Coulson.

Rory had liked the man from the moment they met, enjoyed the conversations they had and wished he could have done something to save him.

Walking out the office, Rory saw Nat and Clint waiting for him.

"We're having a drink to honour Coulson," Clint said, "You coming?"

Knowing it was pointless to say no, Rory followed on in silence finding that the other members of the Avengers were waiting for them outside. They headed to the bar nearby, which had survived the battle although there was a lot of broken bottles. Sitting with the group Rory listened to the stories they had of their fallen comrade and friend.

The day had been long, and after allowing the Centurion free, Rory felt the mental walls that he kept carefully erected slowly crumble. Rory grimaced as the memories he held back, the pain and suffering, the things he'd seen, the things he'd been forced to do over two thousand years began to seep through.

"Rory?" Nat's voice came, although from his side she sounded miles away, "Are you okay?"

Rory nodded as he tried to control his breathing. Before she could ask any more questions, Rory jumped to his feet and headed outside for air. He needed to get away from everyone, needed to find a way to rebuild the barrier.

Rory tried but he couldn't stop the memories. This was the first time since he'd left the TARDIS it had happened. Any other time it had happened, Amy focussed him on the present then the Doctor would help rebuild the walls, but neither were there.

He was getting lost in his past, in the two thousand years he'd waited.

"Take a deep breath," Fury's voice came from his side, "One deep breath, then another."

Two hands gripped his arms and Rory looked up at the man standing there, "I can't…I keep seeing…I keep hearing…"

"Rory," Fury said firmly, "Build a wall in your mind. Brick by brick, build it up and put it between you and whatever you're seeing."

Focussing on the grip of the hands on his arm, Rory managed to rebuild the wall in his mind slowly at first but finally it was back in place.

"Sorry," he whispered, "I…"

"Not a problem, Rory," Fury let him go, "Do you want to talk about what that was?"  
Rory blinked before shaking his head, "No."

"Your choice," Fury replied, "But if you need to talk, I'm here."

* * *

"Is there a reason you're drinking alone?"

Rory looked up to find Steve standing by his side, "Thirsty."

The other man took a seat at his side, "Really?"

Sighing Rory took another swig from the bottle he had, "Tomorrow is one year since my divorce. I'm…celebrating."

They sat in silence for several minutes before Steve asked softly, "What happened? When I met the two of you…"

"She wanted out," Rory cut him off sharply, "Finally decided she needed more than I could give her." Taking another drink, he sighed, "We divorced, I packed up and moved here. I wanted to start again."

"Far from your memories," Steve nodded in understanding.

Shaking his head, Rory allowed the other man to help him up, "You know the night before we got married, I ended up in Venice in 1580?" he sighed sadly, "I miss that guy."

Confused Steve asked, "What guy?"

"The naïve nurse," Rory replied, his words slurring more than before, "Who was in love and stupidly thought one day she'd really love me back. He was just kidding myself." He took another drink, "Instead I ended up with two thousand years in his mind. And the Centurion wants out. More and more some days."

Rory finished his beer and turned to order another, frowning when Steve stopped him.

"I'm taking you home," Steve told him, "Because you've definitely had enough."

x

Steve smiled as Rory started to sing while they headed up in the elevator to his apartment. He'd never seen the other man like this. Rory always seemed to be so calm, so in control and taking everything in his stride that it saddened Steve to see him like this.

The day he'd first met Rory Williams, his wife Amy and the strange man called the Doctor Steve had spent most of it completely confused because barely anything the three of them said made sense. While the Doctor tried to explain to some strange people that Amy couldn't heal their sick just because she had red hair, Steve and Rory sat talking. Waking up after his long sleep, the fact Rory was here had been a blessing as it gave Steve someone he knew, someone to talk to. Even if Rory always avoided talking about his past in any way, shape or form until tonight.

Reaching the apartment, Steven managed to get Rory to give him the key and let them both in. Rory wandered inside, heading to his bedroom on automatic.

Steve chuckled as he walked in to see the other man had simply fallen face down onto his pillows. Relieving him of his shoes and jacket, Steve covered Rory who sighed and curled up already fast asleep. Heading to the kitchen to get some water to put beside him for the morning, Steve spotted one of the drawers open in the small unit in the corner and a photo album sitting out. Curiosity got the better of him and he picked it up, looking through it.

A picture of Amy and Rory as children was the first thing he saw. The little girl was grinning with her red hair flying everywhere while Rory gazed at her in awe. The pictures displayed them growing up together, and every picture showed the same scenario Amy at one side having fun while Rory watched her with adoration in his eyes. Then the photographs changed. Amy was no longer the one being watched. Every picture showed Amy with her arms wrapped around Rory while she smiled at him lovingly.

Closing the album and putting it away, Steve wondered what had happened. Amy had been very possessive and protective of her husband, even when she was actively flirting.

Placing the water, and some painkillers, on the cabinet beside Rory's bed Steve grabbed a blanket and, using a cushion for a pillow, lay on the couch to sleep.

x

Rory gripped the sheets, staring at the ceiling as he tried to force the Centurion back in his box. Usually when he woke it took a few minutes of concentration to lock that part of him away in the back of his mind, but it was getting harder these days to suppress the plastic bastard and the memories that came with him.

Finally, Rory felt the wall in place, although it was shaky, and he sat up wincing at the headache piercing his skull. Seeing the water and painkillers, he quickly took them.

Slowly he stood up and headed out his bedroom, staring in confusion to find Steve Rogers standing in his small kitchen holding a mug.

"Am I still asleep?" Rory asked, wincing at the sound of his own voice.

Steve chuckled before telling him, "Thought you shouldn't be alone considering the day."

Rory stared at him for a moment before realisation hit him, "I told you?"

Softly Steve nodded, "You did. I thought you might want a friend."

Shaking his head, Rory sighed, "I should have my shower, get ready for work."

"You could take the day…"

Rory shook his head cutting his friend off, "I prefer to keep busy."

Understanding, Steve smiled, "I made breakfast."

Shaking his head Rory headed for a shower, he couldn't deal with that level of weird right now.

x

Rory's headache hadn't gone away, and it was now a week since his binge, so it was not a hangover. The headache didn't help him contain his darker side and it was taking longer each morning to put him in his box. He was on edge constantly, every little noise grated, and questions were met with a lot more hostility than usual.

Most people avoided him - well normal people avoided him. Clint and Nat appeared every day, as did Steve just to hang out. He really hoped they had a mission soon so they would leave him alone.

What was worse, in a way, was the fact Fury had assigned him to work with the Avengers. Dr Banner was fine, he liked things to be calm but the rest of them seemed to enjoy chaos. Even Steve, who Rory had always thought of as a mostly sensible person, appeared to thrive on it. Especially arguing with Stark about anything and everything.

Hearing a disagreement coming towards him, Rory grimaced. He did not need this today.

"Nurse Williams," Tony grinned as he walked in the room with Bruce who looked annoyed, "I need your opinion."

Rory sighed, "Mr Stark, I am not here to settle…"

Before he could finish Steve, Nat and Clint arrived, in the middle of a heated discussion followed by Fury and Maria Hill also discussing things loudly.

Pain shot through Rory's head, like a knife through his skull, and he wanted to yell at them all to leave but taking a few deep breaths he managed to hold back the Centurion.

Until Steve slammed his hand on the desk to shut everyone up, the sound like a gunshot. Rory gripped his head as the pain doubled, and the walls crumbled.

"Rory?" several people cried worried as he fell to the ground.

Trying to rebuild his walls against the torrent of memories flooding his mind, Rory heard a familiar wheezing sound before a familiar voice calling his name floated through the air.

"Amy?" he breathed before blackness took him.

* * *

Amy sat watching the Doctor try to decide where they were going next. It was now a year since the divorce, a year since she had last seen Rory, a year since she broke her own heart.

She honestly hadn't expected him to leave the country, thought she might still get to see him every so often. When Brian told her that Rory was gone, Amy barely managed to keep herself together while giving him a hug and promising to keep in touch. Brian had always been so nice to her, and even during the divorce treated her like his daughter.

An alarm pulled Amy to the present and she bounced up, "What's wrong?"

The Doctor frowned, "I need you to stay inside once we land."

"What?" she demanded, "Why?"

He turned to her, "Because you should not be here for this. Promise me, Amelia."

Irritated she nodded, "Fine."

The Doctor patted her arm before he landed the TARDIS, running out the door which didn't close properly. Amy couldn't stop herself moving closer hearing chaos outside. The cry of pain broke through the melee of noise and Amy instantly broke her promise running out because she knew that voice. And she had to help him.

"Rory?"

Pushing through the crowd, Amy stared horrified to see him crumpled in a heap on the floor with the Doctor's fingers pressed against his temples.

"Doctor?" Amy cried, not seeing the annoyed look he gave her, "What's wrong with him? What happened?"

"Two thousand years are flooding his mind," the Doctor told her, "And it could send him insane."

x

Steve quickly took a protective stance over the Doctor as he checked Rory, stunned when Amy appeared and demanded to know what was happening. The announcement from the Doctor about two thousand years and Rory going insane jolted them all.

It was Tony who demanded before anyone else could, "Who the hell are you?"

"A friend," the Doctor replied without looking up.

"This is the Doctor," Steve introduced, turning to Fury, "You've heard of him."

The Director of SHIELD's amazement flitted over his face before it became impassive again, "Everyone back. Captain, help the Doctor get Rory to a bed."

Steve was relieved they all followed the instruction, mostly it was due to their concern for the man who had become a friend to all of them. Settling Rory on the bed, he grimaced seeing the crease of pain in Rory's forehead even when he was unconscious.

Glancing over he saw Amy standing, close to tears hugging herself tightly as she watched.

"Doctor," she whispered when he stepped back from the bed.

"Rory is resting for the moment," he assured, "But what I've done is a short-term measure only."

Steve frowned, "Doctor, can you explain what's going on? What's wrong with Rory?"

"I think that is something we all want to know the answer to," Fury stated darkly.

The Doctor looked at them and motioned everyone towards the door, "We should do this somewhere else."

x

The Doctor watched Steve Rogers herd his people out the room, before he gently drew Amy away from the bed holding Rory.

"Come on," he said softly, "We need to speak with Rory's new friends."

Amy resisted, "Doctor, tell me what's happening to him?"

He sighed, "My dear Amelia, you know he remembers the two thousand years he spent as the Last Centurion."

She nodded, "But he's fine with it. It's part of him now."

"No," the Doctor whispered, "It's not."

"I don't understand," Amy said, "Both of you told me…"

"Rule one," the Doctor cut her off before explaining, "Rory has to actively build a wall around those memories to protect himself. He's not managing to do it anymore."

"But you fixed it," Amy said, "Didn't you? He's going to be fine."

The Doctor shook his head, "I managed to shore them up for now, but this is something only Rory can do properly."

Before she could ask anymore Steve appeared.

"Everyone is waiting," he told then, "And not patiently."

The Doctor nodded, taking Amy's arm and leading her out glancing back relieved to see Rory was sleeping peacefully.

x

"Alright," the Doctor said the instant he entered the room, "The only way I can explain this is that Rory holds memories of several lives that aren't his. Some of these memories are not pleasant. He's learned to block them, but something has broken his control."

Silence answered him before Fury spoke up.

"Why did we not know about this until now?" Fury demanded.

The Doctor shrugged, "Rory wouldn't tell anyone."

Tony nodded, "That makes sense. Getting anything personal out of him is like getting blood out a stone."

"But if he knew he was losing control," Steve frowned, "Why didn't he call you?"

Glancing at Amy, the Doctor replied softy, "Because he's stubborn."

"How did you know to come now?" the other redhead in the room, he worked out to be Natasha Romanov, asked suspiciously.

"That's a very good question," Amy stated anger in her eyes.

The Doctor shrugged, "When I first helped Rory strengthen the walls, I placed an alarm of sorts in his mind so that if he lost control then the TARDIS would alert me."

Fury leaned back in thought, his arms crossed, "So what can be done to help him?"

"Right now, sleep is the best thing," the Doctor said, "Once he's awake I'll see if I can determine what happened to break them down."

* * *

Rory let out a sigh of relief when the pain didn't start the instant he opened his eyes. He tried to remember what happened and frowned as he recalled the TARDIS arriving.

That meant the Doctor was here.

Rory swore

"That was not the welcome I was expecting," a familiar voice said from the side making Rory turn.

Rory frowned, "What are you doing here?"

The Doctor pulled his chair over to Rory's side, "You know exactly what I'm doing here." Shaking his head, he demanded, "Why did you let it get so bad, Rory? You know the consequences."

"I thought I could handle it," Rory replied, not looking at the other man, "I didn't need you."

The Doctor grimaced, "You and your stubbornness. I've managed to place a temporary block in your mind, but it won't last long."

Nodding Rory started to get up, "Then I should go back to work."

"Rory," the Doctor snapped.

"This is my life, Doctor," he retorted angrily, "I get to choose what I do."

"Even if it means the memories drive you insane?"

He shrugged.

"Rory…"

"Why are you here?" Rory demanded annoyed, "Why do you care? I'm not Amy, she's the one you wanted to have around. I was the spare part that got in the way."

"That's…"

Rory cut him off again, "Go take her for an adventure. I'll be fine."

x

Amy sat in the small room she'd been shown to. The Doctor refused to let her sit with Rory, reminding her that she'd given up that right. Not to mention Rory probably wouldn't react well to her presence.

She hated that she'd hurt him, but it had been for the best.

Rory deserved to have a real life, a family that she could never give him. Rory said it didn't matter to him, but then she had arrived early to meet him for lunch one day and found him reading to some of the sick kids. When he finished a little girl had ran over to hug him and the look on Rory's face meant Amy knew that he was supposed to be a father. He was supposed to have children to love.

She couldn't give him that.

It was that day she had decided that she had to let him go. Had to give Rory a clean break so that he could get everything he deserved. Everything he would be denied is he stayed with her. The door opened suddenly making her jump and the Doctor marched in looking irritated.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked instantly.

He turned to her, "You need to tell Rory."

"Tell him what?" she asked confused.

The Doctor frowned, "Amelia, I didn't say anything because it's not my place but you're not happy without him. I know that you feel you had a good reason for ending your marriage, but Rory needs to understand it too."

"We said all we needed to say to each other," Amy said softly, "I just want to make sure he's alright."

"Amelia," he moved to her and gently rested his hand on her cheek, "Talk to me. I've let this go until now, but Rory's life is at stake. He didn't call me despite knowing his walls were crumbling and the Centurion was leaking through more each day."

"Doctor…"

He cut her off, "Amy, I know you love him. I know you're unhappy without him. What happened?"

She forced herself to stay silent, telling him would mean he'd tell Rory and then try to fix it. She had to stay strong because, once he was past this then Rory would be able to go on with his new life.

Happy without her.

Sighing the Doctor moved back, "Alright. You should probably return to the TARDIS while I work out how to help Rory rebuild the walls."

Knowing this was the best idea, Amy nodded and slipped out the room to go back to the TARDIS.

At least, that's what she intended to do.

x

Nat frowned as she walked past the office and saw Rory sitting working.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"If I need to explain it to you then SHIELD has more issues than we thought," Rory snarked without looking up.

Annoyed Nat folded her arms, "You were just in the infirmary. Unconscious after collapsing"

"I am fine now," he glanced up at her, "And I have work to do."

Moving to his side, Nat stood silently watching him until Rory looked up at her with frustration.

"Agent Romanov…"

"Rory," she cut him off, "You don't get to pretend that you've not been one of us for the last nine months. We're your friends and all of us are worried about you. The Doctor told us…"

"What did he say?" Rory demanded cutting her off again, "What did he tell you?"

Leaning against the desk, Nat shrugged, "Something about you holding the memories of other lives that you need to build walls around."

Rory snorted derisively, "That's one way to explain it."

"Are you going to explain properly?"

"I have work to do," Rory replied, turning back to the computer.

Nat didn't miss the grimace he gave, showing the headache was still bothering him, "You should be resting."

"She's right," another voice came, making Rory's head jerk up to where Amy stood in the doorway.

Rory was frozen, his eyes fixed on her and Nat suddenly felt extremely awkward standing between them. Silently she slipped out the room, leaving them alone.

x

Rory stared at Amy.

It was the first time since she'd signed the divorce papers that he'd seen her. He should have known that the Doctor wouldn't have been here alone.

"Why are you here?" he looked back down at his screen, hating that the light from the screen hurt and made him squint.

She stepped into the room, "I was in the TARDIS when the alarm sounded telling the Doctor you were unconscious on the floor."

At her sharp reply, Rory flinched.

"What were you thinking, Stupid," she suddenly snapped at him, "Not calling the Doctor for help."

Rory stood to face her, "I was thinking this is my life and, you don't get a say in it anymore."

Amy frowned, "Rory…"

"You kicked me out," Rory cried, "You wanted the divorce which means you have no right to say anything about how I live my life."

"Or how you're trying to get yourself killed," Amy retorted.

He looked up at her with ice in his eyes, "I can handle it."

"Rory," she whispered, "Why did you lie to me? You told me he was part of you now and that the memories of the Centurion were not a problem."

He dropped his head, "Because you didn't need to know."

"What?"

"You didn't need to know," Rory said again, "And it's none of your business now."

Amy reached out and gently touched his arm, "Rory..." she didn't get a chance to say anything else as his lips slammed into hers.

x

Amy let out a soft moan as Rory kissed her. She'd been so careful after she made her decision to let him go not to touch him at all. Because Rory was her weakness.

When they first started dating his kisses had always been sweet and she knew when they kissed Rory could ignore the world. When he became the Centurion, and when he got those memories back, his kisses were more passionate because he didn't hold back after all those years waiting.

Lost in their embrace Amy didn't care that Rory was pressing her against the wall, she just pulled him closer having missed him so much.

A cough came from beside them and Rory tore himself away, leaving Amy a little stunned.

"Sorry I…interrupted," the man Amy vaguely remembered was called Fury said.

Rory stared at her for a moment before he turned to the man, "I'm going home for the rest of the day."

Before either of them could speak Rory walked out the room.

x

Rory moved through the building quickly, needing to get out before anyone could stop him. The Centurion had taken control and kissed Amy, so he needed to get away from her, from everyone and just force the bastard into his box where he belonged.

"Rory," Amy's voice called from behind him, "Rory, wait."

He kept walking, annoyed when people walked in front of him slowing his pace which allowed Amy to catch up with him.

"Rory," she caught his arm, "Please stop. You can't just kiss me and walk out."

Grimacing, he replied "That was the Centurion. Not me."

"He is you," she snapped, "You're the same person."

"No."

Holding onto him Amy breathed, "Rory, talk to me. You always talked to me before so why won't you now."

Anger filled him, his headache starting again but before Rory could retort he saw a familiar face walking towards them. Turning back, he saw someone else Rory knew.

"Amy," he said, "Get ready to run."

"What?"

Before he could reply, the man appeared before them.

"Just the medic," the man stated who had several months ago taken Rory and his team hostage, "Hello again."

"The last time we met," Rory stated darkly, "You didn't come off so well. What makes you think this time will be any better?"

The man, Rory really wished he had a name for him, leered at Amy, "She seems important to you. If you want her to remain safe…"

Without letting the man finish his threat, Rory pulled Amy to him moving her out the way before he punched the man. The second man moved to attack them, he caught Amy who slammed her knee up making her attacker cry out.

Rory heard his name and saw Steve running towards them with Nat before the pain in his head overwhelmed him again.

He heard Amy call out his name just as the blackness overtook him.

* * *

The Doctor frowned as he finished his scans of the man unconscious on the bed. Taking a breath, he left the room and joined everyone waiting in the adjoining one.

"Rory is in a coma," he told them softly, "The memories are overwhelming the barriers and I can't find a way to strengthen them."

"Doctor," Amy breathed, "There's got to be something to help him."

He moved to her side and wrapped his arm around her, "Only Rory can make the walls."

"Why doesn't he?" Nat asked, "Why is this different from when he did it before?"

The Doctor sighed, "I can't answer that. Only Rory can and he's not talking."

"I understand that right now, every one of you want to do something," the Doctor said, "But there is nothing any of us can do. Rory needs to find a way to deal with the memories and as much as I wish I could, I can't help."

"Then he's just going to stay in a coma indefinitely?" Steve demanded.

The Doctor shook his head sadly, "Eventually his body will fail, and he'll die. For good this time."

Amy let out a shuddering breath and ran out the room. Giving Fury a nod to deal with his people regarding the news, the Doctor headed after Amy.

He found her in the TARDIS sitting on the steps sobbing broken-heartedly Taking the seat at her side, the Doctor wrapped his arm around her and held her close letting her cry.

"This is my fault," Amy whispered, "I know it is."

"Tell me," the Doctor said softly, "Tell me what happened, Amy. Why did you push Rory away?"

Sniffing Amy wiped her eyes, "I can't have children. Not since Demons Run."

"I know," he said softly.

"Rory never said anything," Amy sniffed again, "But he wants to be a dad. He should be one, he is amazing with kids." She paused and sighed, "I can't give him that. So, I let him go."

The Doctor closed his eyes un understanding, "Oh Amelia."

"I knew he wouldn't leave so I pushed him away," Amy continued, "Let him go so he could find someone who could give him the family he deserves."

He held her in silence for a few moments before noting, "There are other ways to have a family, Pond. Adoption for one."

"We can't," she replied, shaking her head, "I checked into it. They're strict and we're ineligible due to a criminal record."

"I'm sure whatever you did…"

"Not me," Amy cut him off.

The Doctor stared at her demanding in amazement, "Rory?"

She nodded.

"I have to know," the Doctor told her, "How did Rory, our Rory, get arrested?"

A fond smile covered her face, "It was when he was studying. He was in a pub one night with some of the girls he was training with and there was a fight. Rory was helping one of the guys who'd been injured, trying to make sure he didn't lose his eye. A policeman tried to get to arrest the guy, but Rory refused to move out the way. When Rory's shoulder was grabbed to move him, Rory shrugged the policeman off, who stumbled back and fell over a chair. They arrested Rory for assaulting a police officer."

"It could only happen to Rory," the Doctor chuckled.

"It went to trial and the judge threw it out," Amy told him, "But the fact it happened, it means we'll never be able to adopt."

The Doctor hugged her close again, "Amelia, I lied to you."

"What?"

He sighed softly, "I know how to help Rory."

She pulled away staring at him, horror in her eyes, "Why won't you?"

"Because it's not me who can help him," the Doctor told her, "It's you, Amy. It's always been you. Rory has loved you almost his entire life, and for lifetimes beyond that. As the Centurion and even as Captain Williams. He's always loved you. You are the one who focusses him."

"Doctor…"

"Do you love him?"

Amy nodded silently, tears falling from her eyes.

"Then you have to tell him everything you just told me," the Doctor said, "Give him that anchor again. Let him have a say in what he wants."

x

Amy took a seat by Rory's bedside. She could see he was in pain even unconscious. Nervously Amy reached out and gently stroked his hair, watching the crease of pain in his forehead ease at her touch.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "Oh, Rory I didn't know. I didn't know this would happen. I thought I was doing what was best."

He didn't move, didn't react to her words and she turned to where the Doctor stood.

"How can I tell him when he's unconscious."

"Because Rory can always hear you," the Doctor assured her, "But I can help this time. I can help you talk face to face."

Amy turned to him, she could feel her tears slipping along her cheeks as she looked at her best friend, "Please."

He nodded touching his fingers to Rory's temples before moving one to Amy's. She gasped as he created a link and the world around her changed.

x

Rory sat in his favourite spot on the village green near the duck pond. It was quiet here, peaceful and that was all he wanted. He'd never wanted to leave this place, never wanted to be anything other than Rory the nurse, loved by Amy and live his life with her.

The shadows of the Centurion's memories were floating the streets of Leadworth, the dark sea of memories that were just waiting to drown him and destroy what little was left of Rory Williams.

A small beam of light suddenly cut through the darkness and Rory stood, surprised to see Amy walking towards him.

"Rory," she breathed, smiling to see him.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

Silently Amy ran forward and threw her arms around him, holding onto him tightly.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered in his ear.

Unable to resist the warmth of her embrace, Rory sank into its comfort. He was so tired of fighting his memories.

"Oh, my Rory," Amy's fingers gently stroked his hair, "I love you."

He pulled away, "No."

"Rory…"

"No," Rory covered his face with his hands, "You don't. I know that now."

"Rory, if you don't rebuild your walls," Amy said, "You'll die."

He sighed, "It doesn't matter. I've died before, perhaps it's time that it sticks."

"No," Amy cried, grabbing his hands pulling them away from his face, "Rory, please don't say that. Never ever say that,"

Looking at her, Rory wished this was real, wished Amy was really here telling him this. Moving away from her, Rory was about to sit down again when she grabbed his hand.

"What are you doing, Stupid?" Amy snapped at him, "Because this isn't you."

"I…"

Amy smacked his shoulder, "You don't give up."

"I didn't," Rory replied, "You gave up on me. I don't know why you stopped loving me, Amy. I don't know what I did."

Wrapping her arms around him, Amy whispered in his ear, "You did nothing. Wake up and we can talk about this. You just have to build the walls again."

"It doesn't stay up," he sighed defeated.

Amy took his face in her hands, "I will help, I'll be here to help you again."

Rory closed his eyes, surprised when Amy's lips touched his. He responded to her kiss and felt the walls rebuild around him.

"Amy," Rory breathed, realising suddenly he was lying on his back.

Her face appeared above him, she was smiling while tears filled her eyes, "Welcome back."

* * *

Rory finished his reports before sending them to Fury. He was avoiding everyone at the moment. Waking up with the wall in his head back in place, he felt better than he had in months.

Rory even felt he could let the Centurion out without losing himself again.

"So," Tony Stark's voice came making Rory look up, "I met your ex. Part of me really wants to ask how you got her to marry you but that might be a longer conversation than I really want to have."

"What do you want, Mr Stark?" Rory demanded.

"You don't call me Tony," he noted thoughtfully, "I never could get that."

Rory shrugged, "What do you want, Tony?"

"I spent years pushing away the people I should have got to know better," Tony told him, "I did everything I could to ignore how I felt for Pepper. Then I was imprisoned for several months in a cave."

"Do you have a point?" Rory asked.

Tony gave a slight shrug, "You're hurt by whatever happened between the two of you. I get that. But don't be blind to what you could possibly have if you get past that."

Before Rory could reply Tony walked out.

About ten minutes later, a knock came, and the Doctor stood in the doorway.

"So," he said stepping inside, "This is where you're hiding. I like it," he looked around, "I always wanted an office."

"Doctor," Rory stood, "Thank you for coming. I should have called and if this happens again I will."

The Doctor looked at him confused, "I thought you and Amy talked."

"She helped me," Rory said, "I'm grateful but I will not hold her back anymore from the happy life she deserves."

The Doctor let out an annoyed grimace, "For God's sake. You two are useless."

"Doctor…"

"Talk to her," the Doctor interrupted, "Rory, please just talk to her."

Taking a slow deep breath Rory replied, "I'll come say goodbye."

Shaking his head, the Doctor walked out muttering under his breath. Rory watched him leave and sighed softly.

It felt better now.

Amy had been his best friend since childhood and, even though they were no longer together, he could still count on her.

And for that he was grateful.

x

Amy stood at the TARDIS watching the Doctor talking with Rory's new boss. When he came out of his coma, Rory had smiled at her before slipping into a restful sleep. Once he was awake again, Rory thanked her for helping him and promised they'd always be friends. Then walked away.

She'd ruined the best thing in her life and would never get it back.

Rory had a new life here and it didn't include her.

"Pond," the Doctor called, "Director Fury has something to show us that he thinks I might be able to help with. Come on."

Pushing herself away from the box Amy followed him through the corridors annoyed that they weren't leaving. She didn't want to stay any longer than they had to. She didn't want to see how happy Rory was.

Lost in thought she grimaced when the two men stopped, and she nearly walked into the back of the Doctor.

"Is there any reason we're standing in the corridor?" she demanded.

The Doctor nodded, wrapping his arm around her shoulders before shoving her forward into an office while shouting, "Sorry."

Amy stared at Rory sitting at the desk, who stared at her before they both looked round when the door slammed shut.

Rory frowned before calling, "Doctor?"

"The two of you are staying in there until you talk," the Doctor called back.

"Doctor," Amy snapped, "Let me out." Silence answered her and she turned to Rory, "I'm going to kill him."

Rory sighed and dropped onto the seat behind the desk asking, "Was Fury with him?"

Amy nodded.

"Then we get to kill one each."

x

Awkward silence filled the room as Amy and Rory sat.

"So," Amy finally spoke up, "How did you end up working for SHIELD?"

Rory shrugged, "My usual bad luck. But I like it here."

They fell into silence again.

"I've got some water if you're thirsty," Rory finally spoke up moving to a small cupboard at the back of the room and pulled out a few bottles of water along with a few bars of chocolate.

Amy smiled taking one of the bottles before she sighed, "I miss you."

Rory dropped his eyes and turned away, "Don't."

"I do," she said.

"We just became friends again," Rory whispered, "Please, Amy…"

Amy closed the space between them, "And we shouldn't be friends."

"Amy…"

She grabbed his hands, "I love you."

Rory sighed, trying not to grab onto the words she was saying because he couldn't go back to feeling how he'd felt for so long.

"I thought I was doing what was best for both of us," Amy continued, "I thought you'd find someone new and get the children you should have."

He frowned, "Why would you think that?"

"Because I dragged you along with the Doctor," she cried, "You just wanted a quiet life, you never wanted any of this."

"Amy, I came because I wanted to," Rory reminded her, "Okay, at first it was because I would do anything to be with you but…" he sighed, "You were right. It was fun and I loved travelling to see all those amazing places we never would have seen if we'd stayed in Leadworth."

Amy let out a shuddering breath before she moved closer, sliding her arms around his waist and resting her head against his shoulder. Rory's arms moved around her, and he held her tightly.

Looking up at him, Amy pressed her lips to his. Rory pulled back after a second, his eyes still closed.

"Please, Amy," he breathed, "Don't give me hope if there is none because I can't..."

"Shut up, Stupid," Amy kissed him again.

x

"I wish I could persuade you to stick around," Fury said as they stood in front of the TARDIS, "But I understand why I can't."

Rory smiled and shook the other man's hand, "Thank you. For giving me a place when I really needed one."

Fury shrugged, "We did pretty well out of that deal. You know they won't be happy you left without saying goodbye."

Grimacing Rory replied, "If I spend time saying goodbye then it'll be harder to go. Besides, this is how the Doctor does it."

"Just remember, you always have a job here if you need one," Fury told him.

With a warm smile and nod, Rory walked into the TARDIS where the Doctor and Amy were waiting for him.

"Are we ready?" the Doctor asked as Rory jogged up the stairs to join them.

Turning to Amy who wrapped her arms around him tightly, Rory smiled and nodded.

With a grin, the Doctor threw the lever and they were off once more.


End file.
